Never Too Thin 2
by BrokenDragon
Summary: DISCONTINUED!Everyone thinks Serena is well, right? wrong! This is part 2 or Never Too Thin!
1. N2T2- End of the Beginning

Hey, guys long time no see!  
  
Here is the Sequel to: Never Too Thin!  
  
Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hello, my Name is Serena U. Tuskino. I am 15 years old and for months, I suffered from an eating disorder called Bulimia. Bulimia is known as the binge and purge cycle that so many young adults suffer with. A few months back my friend Casey died from her eating disorder, so today I am here to teach everyone about the dangers and warning signs."  
  
Today was the day when her recovery group went all over Tokyo to Junior High and High schools, to inform them of eating disorders.  
  
Her eyes darted to every face in the auditorium, as she spoke to them. As she came to the end of her story about her recovery and asked if there were any questions, dozens of hands shot up into the air.  
  
"Yes, you in the front row, with the curls."  
  
A girl with red hair in tight little sheryl temple curls stood up as she was called. "Miss Tuskino, I was just wondering when will you be over your illness?"  
  
Serena said as she relied, "You are NEVER over this illness, you just have to push it back as far as you can into you mind, but a little of it always remains there…so, it's always there."  
  
Many more questions were asked after that, and she answered each one without a worry.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mama, dad! I'm home!" Serena called as she took off her shoes at the doorway.  
  
Her mother peaked her head out of the kitchen, "Hello dear dinner will be ready in a minute, you dad and brother are out back with you friends."  
  
Sere kissed her mother on the cheek and said thank you and she walked through the living room and slid the glass door back and stepped into the back yard, "Hey everyone!"  
  
Everyone said their hellos, as the hugged and asked how each others day was.  
  
Everyday was like this. Since she had come from the hospital, it was as if they haven't see each other in ages or the will never see each other again. Serena plopped her self down unto one of the swings in the back as Darien came around and hugged her from behind. "Tired?" he asked kissing her softly on the cheek.  
  
"Yea, so many questions were asked today, everyone was so interested."  
  
She told about what happened and what questions were asked, once she was finished her mother, who was standing at the glass door called to them that dinner was ready.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ooh! Mrs. T, you make the best lemon cream pie ever!" Mina exclaimed as she placed down her fork and stretched.  
  
"Mm-hm!" Everyone agreed. "Delicious!"  
Mrs. Tuskino blushed, "Thank you, of course Lita helped."  
  
Lita looked at Mrs. Tuskino and smiled, "No problem." She looked around the table as few continued to eat the last bit of the pie, them her eyes landed on Serena's full piece. "Serena, why aren't you eating? Don't you like it?"  
  
Serena's lifted her head, "Of course I love it! I'm just a little stuffed!" She then leaned back in her chair patting her belly, "See?"  
  
"Serena…" Darien said as her took her hand, "You aren't…doing this again…are you?"  
  
Serena looked around the dining room at her friends and family. " You guys, no!" She stood abruptly knocking over her chair, and grabbed her pie. "I'll just eat this in my room!" she said and then stomped off to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
In her room, Serena placed much of her pie into a zip locked bag stuffed with tissue, and placed that into a sock, and put it in her dresser.  
  
"Well, it's not bulimia." She said to herself and she placed the fork in her mouth, as if she had ate the pie. Sure enough there as a knock on her door.  
  
She thought as she opened the door smiling. "Mm mom it that is a good pie!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hey guys…maybe this will be a new story at N2T!  
TTYL 


	2. N2T2- Welcome Julia

Here's chapter two of Never Too Thin 2.  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Baby, we are sorry! We're just so worried Princess." Serena's father said as her pulled his daughter onto a hug. "We almost lost you once…"  
  
Serena pulled back and looked into her fathers eyes. "Daddy, that was then and this is now! I'm starting over."  
  
Kenji Tuskino led his daughter from her room and walked to the stairs. "Your friends are waiting for you downstairs. Now you go and have fun, okay?"  
  
Serena nodded and kissed both her parents on the cheek and skipped down the stairs.   
  
"Bye Papa and Mama! See ya later!" She waved to them as she got to the last step.  
  
~*~  
  
Serena sighed as she watched Mina and Amara race each other on a Motor Cross racing game in the Crown Game Center. They had played each other over ten times and over ten times Mina lost.  
  
Serena sat at one of the empty games near the group, and began pressing the buttons day dreamily.   
  
In her daydream, see saw Casey sit down beside her in the game monitors reflection.  
  
'Hey…' she heard Casey voice say distantly. Nevertheless, some how the voice made her jump and come to her senses.  
  
"Hey." The voice said, much stronger this time. Serena turned to see a girl around her age, with red hair and sherly temple curls sitting beside her, the girl who asked her a question when she was speaking at the seminar.  
  
"Hey." Serena's voice squeaked.  
  
"Did I scare you? You're the woman from earlier, who came to our school to speak about eating disorders."  
  
Serena paused, as if in thought and she looked over the girl. She was a little taller then her, around five foot nine, she was under average size and a little pale. "Just a little. Yes, I am."  
  
The girl smiled and stuck out her hand. "My name is Julia."  
  
Serena shook her hand and returned the smile "Serena. It's nice to meet you Julia."  
  
~*~  
  
After minutes of talking, playing games and getting acquainted the girls quickly became friends. Serena told Julia more about her eating disorder and Casey, but she did not mention her new way of getting rid of her food.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
Serena turned to Julia, who had taken her hands of the steering wheel and her foot of the pedal of the game, therefore the green car on the game had stopped it's motor still running, "Yea? What is it?"  
  
"Well…how did you make yourself throw up? I mean, like, what did you use?"  
  
Serena was quiet for a second, and she held on to the steering wheel loosely.  
  
"Anything, finger nail files, Popsicle sticks, but mainly the fingers."  
  
"Oh…wasn't it weird?"  
  
"At first…"  
  
"Dang! I'm sorry I'm asking too many questions."  
  
"It's ok…I was like that with Casey."  
  
There was a long silence after that but the game soon cut it short by making little ding sounds as the game came down to is last seconds then GAME OVER started blinking on the game.  
  
"Wow…what a race." Julia said sarcastically.  
  
Serena laughed softly, "How about a coke?"  
  
"How about diet?" Julia shrugged at her own suggestion.  
  
"Yea…diet."  
  
Without even thinking about the others, Serena and Julia slipped off to the second floor of the Crown Game Center, to the coffee shop.  
  
She sighed full of relief when she saw Lizzy was not working today. "Good…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh. Nothing." She ushered Julia to a booth and sat on the left side. "It's nothing." She said as Julia sat on the right opposite of her.  
  
Not even a minute passed by before a male waiter came and asked for their order.  
  
"Just two diet cokes. Thank you."  
  
He nodded and left for the other side of the coffee shop.  
  
"So, why…do you ask."  
  
Julia didn't answer right away she just sat there with her head down playing with her small, thin, pale fingers. She waited the answer until after the waiter came back with their drinks and left again to take other orders.  
  
"Because…" She took in a deep breath. "Look at me! I'm terrible. If I get thin my father would come back home."  
  
"Wha.."  
  
She sighed again "Please, teach me how to…you know."  
  
"Julia…I…I can't."   
  
~*~  
Flashback (1)  
"No I'm not…I made myself throw up."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Serena ask as her eyes widened  
  
"To get rid of my food, and get thin." She said looking in the mirror, refreshing her make-up.  
"So is that…"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you do it?"  
  
"well. You use these two fingers," Casey said holding up her index and middle finger, "you move them to the back on you throat, wiggle them around until you puke."  
  
"But isn't it…nasty?"  
  
"Yea. But you will get use to it."  
  
After a pause, Casey spoke again "Try it, Serena."  
  
"Casey…"  
  
"You want to get thin don't you?"  
  
"yes, but…"  
  
"Then do it! I'll be here!"  
  
Serena sighed and went into one of the stall, she heard Casey turn on the water then start giving instructions.  
  
Serena closed her eyes, stuck her finger in her throat, wiggle them around, then she felt her food come up.  
  
After a while, Serena came out of the stall.  
  
"So?" Casey asked looking at her.  
  
"We can be each others look outs."   
  
*  
End of Flashback  
~*~  
  
"Please! I'll do anything!"  
  
"Julia…no I can't…I don't."  
  
"You still do it…I can tell. Or you just don't eat."  
  
Serena didn't answer.  
  
Julia reached across the table and took her hand. "It will be our secret and we'll stick together…"  
  
*  
Flash Back (2)  
*  
"Serena, you and I are like sisters now, we have to stick together…till the end."  
  
Pause.  
  
Serena nodded after a while.  
  
"Till the end."  
  
*  
End of Flashback  
*  
  
"…Like you and Casey…"  
  
Serena pulled her hand away from the girl and looked down at he still filled glass of coke. She had failed Casey, and did not want to fail another…Maybe she had another chance.  
  
Serena picked up her coke and raised it.  
  
Julia did the same.  
  
"We'll see where this goes."  
  
"Then that's a yes?"  
  
"I did not say that. You did."  
  
Julia smiled. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
They clicked their glasses together.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Uh-oh! Not again! ::Shrugs:: you'll see. Review! 


End file.
